WO 2005/030266 discloses that there is a medical need for early diagnosis of colorectal cancer (CRC). WO 2005/030266 discloses optical imaging contrast agents which have affinity for a biological target abnormally expressed in CRC. The biological target is selected from: COX-2, beta-catenin, E-cadherin, P-cadherin, various kinases, Her-2, matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs), cyclins, P53, thymidylate synthase, VEGF receptors, EGF receptors, K-ras, adenomatous polyposis coli protein, cathepsin B. uPAR, cMet, mucins and gastrin receptors. Preferred such targets (p. 7 lines 11-12) are said to be: cMet, MMP-14, COX-2, beta-catenin and Cathepsin B. The vector of WO 2005/030266 can be: a peptide, peptoid moiety, oligonucleotide, oligosaccharide, lipid-related compound or traditional organic drug-like small molecule. The reporter moiety is preferably a dye that interacts with light in the wavelength region from the ultraviolet to the infrared part of the electromagnetic spectrum.
Hepatocyte growth factor (HGF), also known as scatter factor (SF), is a growth factor which is involved in various physiological processes, such as wound healing and angiogenesis. The HGF interaction with its high affinity receptor (cMet) is implicated in tumour growth, invasion and metastasis.
Knudsen et al have reviewed the role of HGF and cMet in prostate cancer, with possible implications for imaging and therapy [Adv. Cancer Res., 91, 31-67 (2004)]. Labelled anti-met antibodies for diagnosis and therapy are described in WO 03/057155.
WO 2004/078778 discloses polypeptides or multimeric peptide constructs which bind cMet or a complex comprising cMet and HGF. Approximately 10 different structural classes of peptide are described. WO 2004/078778 discloses that the peptides can be labelled with a detectable label for in vitro and in vivo applications, or with a drug for therapeutic applications. The detectable label can be: an enzyme, fluorescent compound, an optical dye, a paramagnetic metal ion, an ultrasound contrast agent or a radionuclide. Preferred labels of WO 2004/078778 are stated to be radioactive or paramagnetic, and most preferably comprise a metal which is chelated by a metal chelator.